Pretty Little Criminals
by haiitsmegan
Summary: When the BAU comes to Rosewood to investigate Alison Dilaurentises' murder, they meet the girls...and discover secrets, not even the girls knew...
1. Chapter 1: Quantico

CHAPTER 1: QUANTICO  
"Where's Hotch?" Supervisory Special Agent Derek Morgan asked the rest of the BAU team.  
"I don't know." Jennifer, JJ, Jareau replied, glancing at her cell phone. "I've been calling him, but, no answer."  
"That's not like him." David Rossi said, chewing on the cap of his pen. Morgan stood up.  
"JJ and Reid, come with me to Hotch's place." JJ and Dr. Spencer Reid followed Morgan out the door.

"He was here recently." Reid stated, examining his kitchen. He noticed a note on the kitchen table. "Hey guys, check it out." they walked over to Reid as he read the letter aloud.  
"Dear BAU, I'm am terribly sorry for leaving you on such short notice. I have to go away on buisiness. I cannot tell you where I am going or when I will return. Morgan is in charge until I get back. Be safe. Hotch."  
They stared at the note in awe. Their phones buzzed.  
"They need us back at the BAU." Morgan said. They left his home and Reid stuffed the note into his satchel.

"That's all that was there?" Emily Prentiss asked, staring at the letter.  
"Yep. No trace of where he was going either." JJ sighed.  
"Guys," the team looked at their fun-loving technician, Penelope Garcia, as she entered the room. "We got a bad one."

**So, what do you guys think? It's only the first chapter and I promise there will be more!**

**IN YOUR REVIEW, PLEASE STATE WHO YOU WOULD SHIP! EXAMPLE: Spencer Hastings & Spencer Reid**

**PLEASE REVIEW! THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rosewood

CHAPTER 2: ROSEWOOD  
"Hey guys." Emily Fields said as she approached her two best friends, Hanna Marin and Spencer Hastings. "Have you seen Aria?"  
"Yeah she's in the bathroom," Spencer replied. "Why?"  
"My mom said the FBI will be at the station soon. To investigate Alison's murder." Emily said. The girls sighed. Aria walked out of the bathroom.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"The FBI will be here soon to investigate Alison's murder." Aria sighed.  
"You know, I'm getting sick and tired of all this investigating. Why can't they just arrest Wilden and move on!" Hanna shouted.  
"Han, keep your voice down!" Spencer scolded. "We don't know for sure that Wilden killed Ali." Hanna sighed.  
Emily's Nokia buzzed. "They're here." They all shifted uncomfortably.  
"Come on," Spencer began. "Let's go." The girls hopped into Hanna's car and drove down to the station.

The BAU walked into the RPD and looked around. "Hello. Can I help you?" A woman said to Morgan.  
"Hi, we are with the FBI, we're the Behavioral Analysis Unit, or BAU. Can we talk to Pam Fields please?" Agent Morgan replied.  
"I am her." she held out her hand. "Hello."  
"Hi, I'm SSA Derek Morgan, and these are special agents Rossi, Jareau, Prentiss, and Dr. Spencer Reid."  
"Nice to meet you." She looked at her watch. "The girls you requested will be here any min-" She was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming. "Girls, this is the FBI."  
They sighed and crossed their arms. Morgan stepped forward.  
"Each of you will have an agent assigned to you. They will stay with you until Alison's murderer is caught." They looked at each other.  
"So who are we paired up with?" Emily cleared her throat.  
"I'm living with Hanna Marin," Prentiss voiced. Hanna lifted her hand.  
"That'd be me."  
"And I'm with Aria," said Morgan. Aria offered him a small wave and a half smile.  
"Emily is with Rossi and JJ," Morgan said.  
"Hi," she whispered.  
"And Spencer is with Reid ." Spencer gave him a slight nod. Hanna glanced at the clock above them.  
"Great, so now that we know who we're with, can we go now?" she rudely asked.  
JJ nodded. "Of course."  
As they walked out Aria whispered fearfully, "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

**Happy Monday! Sooo...what do you think? Next chapter, there will be a budding relationship between the 2 Spencers! EEK!**

**IN YOUR REVIEW, STATE WHO YOUR FAVORITE PLL CHARACTER IS! EXAMPLE: Aria Montgomery**

**THANKS FOR READING MY LOVELIES!**

**I admit...I DID get some help from the story, "Secret Little Liars" by SuiLon434**

**THANK YOU! 3 MUCH LOVE!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dinner

CHAPTER 3: ROOMATES  
The parents of Rosewood took it upon themselves to invited the agents over for dinner at the Hastingses' house, no matter how annoyed Hanna was with the whole situation.  
"But Mom!" Hanna argued in her kitchen as her mother tossed the salad. "I don't want to go!"  
"Hanna, they're trying to help you girls. The least we could do it try to repay them."  
"Repay them for what? Breaking the peace? Making things wor-"  
She was interrupted by the loud clang of her mother's fork as it slammed onto the counter.  
"Enough Hanna! I know you're innocent, but you cannot prove that unless the FBI investigates! So please Hanna, enough."

"So have they talked to you since earlier today?" Aria asked Spencer, as she sat down on her bed.  
"No. Not a word."  
"Do you think they're talking about us?" Hanna asked, pressing her ear against Spencer's closed bedroom door.  
"Han, they aren't talking about us." Emily said, staring out the window. Hanna sighed and sat next to Aria and Spencer.  
Girls," Mrs. Hastings said, as she opened the door slowly. "Dinner is ready." They looked at each other and walked downstairs, Hanna leading them.

"So Hanna," JJ said as she stuck her knife into her tender chicken. "I heard you like to shop."  
Hanna picked at her salad. "Yeah." she stuffed a piece of lettuce in her mouth. JJ looked at Ashley.  
"You know, when I was your age, I loved to shop with my mom. Do you shop with your mother?"  
"No." she replied chugging her glass of milk down.  
"Oh, okay." JJ daintily put a piece of chicken into her mouth.  
"Mmm! I haven't had a meal this good in ages." Rossi said as he polished off his dinner. "I really enjoyed the chicken!"  
"Thank you Agent Rossi." Mrs. Hastings said. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."  
"I especially loved the salad." Reid began. Morgan sighed. He knew where this was headed. "Did you know that many salads with a prepared dressing have more calories than a double cheeseburger or pizza." He stated.  
"Wow Dr. Reid," Mrs. Montgomery said. "I did not know that!"  
"I did." Spencer said. Reid gave her a half smile and took another bite of his salad.  
**How did you like it? And again, I DID get ****_some _****help from "Secret Little Liars" by **SuiLon434

**IN YOUR REVIEW, STATE WHO YOUR FAVORITE CRIMINAL MINDS CHARACTER IS! EXAMPLE: Spencer Reid**

**THANKS FOR READING3 MUCH LUV!**


End file.
